


Portacabin sex

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, portacabin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Exactly as the title says. The missing scene from tonight's ep.





	1. Chapter 1

“Get this off.” - smirked Robert as he pushed the jacket off his husband. Aaron was busy with Robert's shirt so at first he didn't move an inch.

 

“Damn these... buttons.” - he muttered as he tried to get his hands on his man. Robert just started laughing at him. -” What?” - he asked not stopping for a moment.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“Shut up. You want me or not?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, go ahead.” - he smiled with his hands up in the air. Aaron just grinned at him before he tore his jacket off and pulled Robert in for another kiss. He let his hands wonder at the back of his neck, while Robert finished unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Finally.” - said Aaron licking his lips. He wasted no time getting his hand on Robert's chest, before he went straight for his pants.

 

“Kiss me.” - ordered Robert as he got his hands in Aaron's hair.

 

“Hmm Robert.... Robert wait.” - said Aaron already out of breath.

 

“What?” - asked Robert with a soft voice.

 

“Just....” - he started before he reached across his desk. - “Lock the door will ya.” - he winked. - “And leave the keys in there. We don't want any unexpected visitors.”

 

“I love your plan.” - answered Robert before he did as his husband said. - “So... where were we?” - he asked stepping closer to Aaron. - “You don't need this I reckon.” - he said grabbing his belt. He unbuckled it under half a second before he pushed Aaron away, to make room for them.

 

“Don't throw them off... I need those papers.” - said Aaron with a light chuckle.

 

“Come on then.” - said Robert kissing his neck – “Bend over.” - he didn't have to say twice. They were both so worked up by this time, that Aaron wasn't even surprised to feel Robert's dick pressing against him.

 

“Lube is in the drawers.” - he moaned as he felt Robert leaving tiny kisses all over his back, while he got the lube from the second drawer. - “Come on hurry up.” - hissed Aaron.

 

“Patience.” - grinned Robert as he pressed himself to his husband.

 

“Fuck.” - he heard the moan escaping Aaron's lips as his fingers started stretching him. - “Robert.” - it was a question. A question of when will he finally get a move on. Aaron was more than desperate. Robert didn't wanna torture him... not like that anyway, so he pulled out his fingers, lubed himself up, then pushed inside in an agonizingly slow pace, while he reached out to touch Aaron. - “Oh god.... hmmm.”

 

“Good?” - he asked.

 

“So.... good.” - he heard Aaron then, he waited for a second before he started up a fast rhythm. - “Yeah, there.... there.” - groaned Aaron hitting his fist to the table.

 

“I want this.... with you.... always.” - whispered Robert as he sucked on his earlobe. Aaron wasn't sure if he was talking about the sex, or their future, or this overall happiness they both felt right now. He didn't even care, because he felt the same. He felt everything 10 times more intense, when Robert was around. “I love you.” - said Robert as he gripped Aaron's waist to aim for a better angle.

 

“Love you.” - answered Aaron panting as he took Robert's left hand to pull his arm around him. He felt Robert's breath against his skin, he felt his kisses on his neck, on his back, he felt his other hand on his cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. It all felt like heaven, and it was all down to Robert. He just knew his body, he always knew how to touch, how to kiss, they were united as one, and in that moment it was pure ecstasy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the portacabin sex the other way around 
> 
> it ends at the line but I added a little bonus something. I just didn't want to delete it tbh.

He kissed him again as Aaron started pulling on his jeans. - “Hmm I wanna sit.” - he whispered against his lips.

 

“Then sit, it's not that difficult Robert.” - smiled Aaron, still focusing on getting him naked.

 

“Yeah, but I'd rather sit... on you.” - he grinned. Aaron raised an eyebrow for a second before he pushed his husband away to sit back down on the chair.

 

“Like this?” - he asked as he pulled his pants down to his ankles, leaving Robert breathless.

 

“Exactly like this.” - he answered licking his lips before he got on his knees before him.

 

“Thought you wanted to sit down.” - said Aaron with his hand already fisted in Robert's hair.

 

“Yeah, later. Right now....” - he said taking a deep breath – “I just …. want... this.” - he said inching closer to his dick before taking him into his mouth.

 

“Ahhh, yeah.” - moaned Aaron as he tried to thrust upwards. Robert didn't back down, he let Aaron use him, while he got his hand around his own dick. He didn't look up, but he saw Aaron's hand trying to open the second drawer next to him. When Aaron leaned forward to reach the item he wanted to find that desperately, Robert pressed himself forward swallowing his whole length. - “Fuck.” - he heard Aaron as he slammed his back to the chair again. - “Take it.” - he groaned giving him a bottle of lube.

 

Robert didn't even think, he was painfully hard at this point and just wanted to feel Aaron already, so he slicked him up, pushed his own pants down, then smacked their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he sat on Aaron's lap. To Aaron, it all happened so fast, one minute his dick was in Robert's mouth, then all of a sudden he's filling him in the best way possible. He didn't let himself think about it too long, because it was overwhelming enough without him trying to ruin it by coming apart this soon, literally.

Robert shut his eyes as he started panting. He moved his hips faster, trying to get more friction. Aaron's hands were sliding up and down his back, and he leaned forward a bit to rest his forehead on Aaron's, just to feel him thrust deeper inside. Both of their phones were ringing minutes apart, and they had no doubt it was Jimmy, but they really couldn't give a toss in that moment.

 

“More.” - at first Aaron didn't understand his words, but after repeating it twice it was clear enough – “More, ... want more.” - muttered Robert with his arms around Aaron's neck. His fingers were playing with the soft hair on the back of his head, and Aaron had to fight the urge not to lost all his control.

Robert could be needy when he wanted to be, and fuck Aaron just wanted to give him everything he's ever desired. He got both his hands on Robert's hips to keep him in place as he started thrusting faster. Five minutes later they both knew how close they were, so Aaron took a hold of Robert's cock. He knew he didn't have to do much, he could've made him come untouched if he wanted to. After three simple tugs Aaron felt Robert's body tense above him, he heard his panting as he buried his head in Aaron's neck, he felt his fingertips on his shoulders, as he slowly stopped moving.

 

“I love you so much.” - said Robert. His voice was hoarse, and Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face.

 

“Love you too.” - he said looking into his eyes before he leaned forward for a kiss. - “But we should move now.”

 

“Can't. I.... I can't even feel my legs.” - laughed Robert.

 

“You wanted to sit.” - said Aaron stroking his thighs. - “Next time you might let me bend you over the desk.” - he added kissing his cheek, before he slapped his arse. - “Time to go.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Another round?” - asked Robert hoping.

 

“Cheeky. Maybe at home, come on, get a move on. It's not that comfortable you know.” - said Aaron matter of factly.

 

“Yeah no kidding.” - answered Robert rolling his eyes as he finally got on his feet. He was in a bit of pain, but Aaron knew that he would do it all over again giving the chance. He shook his head smiling, as he watched his husband slowly dressing up, ignoring another call from Jimmy, with a wide smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
